Don't Bet On It
by luvEsmeCarlisle
Summary: Carlisle is a single man. The only problem is he has a daughter, Rosalie. Rosalie hates every GF her dad gets! When Carlisle ends up intrested in Esme, things spiral out of control. Will Rosalie ever let them be together? CxE story. occasionaly RxE. :D
1. First Impressions

_disclaimer ; i own none of these characters :D_

_anyway enjoy :D and i'm writing like three stories at a time right now. so whichever gets more reviews ill update faster. although i might delete "The Child" for this one :P_

* * *

Rosalie P.O.V.

"Hey Sarah is my dad in or is he with a patient?" I asked the receptionist.

"No he should be in his office." Sarah replied smiling.

"Thanks Sarah!" I yelled as I ran down the hallway.

"Hey dad." I smiled coming in through his office door. He was of course sitting down looking through papers.

"Hey honey what are you doing here, your supposed to be training." He smiled getting up and coming over too me. Slowly my dad wrapped me in a hug, and tousled my hair.

"Dad! Stop!" I laughed pushing him away.

"Okay seriously what do you want?" he chuckled sitting on the cream colored couch he had in his office.

"Does a hundred dollars sound okay?" I mumbled looking at my hands.

"A hundred dollars! Why in the world do you need a hundred dollars?" he spiraled out of control.

"It's just Alice and Bella want to go catch something to eat at Olive Garden. Then we were going to go shopping for new leos. And well you know how there like thirty dollars each and well we need two new ones. So-"

"Rosalie! It's okay as long as I know it's for a good reason." my dad smiled then walked over to his desk to get some money out of his wallet. Finally he lent me five twenties.

"Thanks dad!" I squealed pouncing on him. All he did was laugh and hug me back. Then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." he stated putting me down. In came a petite caramel hair woman.

"Oh Esme there you are." he smiled going over and hugging her. _What was going on?_ I rose my eyebrow and sat down on his desk. My leo was riding up, so I was glad I had shorts on.

"Well you said twelve thirty and its twelve thirty." that Esme chick laughed.

"So dad!" I intervened. "Thanks for the money I better head back outside they're waiting." I smiled standing up.

"Oh before you leave I want to introduce you to somebody."

"No dad really I should be leaving, I told them twenty minutes tops." I mumbled trying to shuffle past him and her. Whoever she was.

"Rosalie don't be rude." my dad snarled at me. I sighed and backed up.

"Hi I'm Rosalie nice too meet you. I love gymnastics. I'm top at summit. And my favorite food is Mexican." I exhaled at the girl. "There." I shot a glare at my dad.

"Oh well I've heard much about you." she smiled sweetly at me.

"Well um Esme, that's your name right. I better get going, traffic during lunch hours and don't wanna make my friend angry by us having to wait thirty minutes to eat so yah bye." I mumbled walking around them and out the door. _Who was she? And why was she all smiley smiley with my dad!_

Carlisle P.O.V

"Well that was nice." Esme mumbled rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that; Rosalie doesn't take too many of my friends that are girls well." I muttered rubbing his eyes. _Why does Rosalie have too make everything so complicated? _

"So is that all we are? Friends?" Esme asked sheepishly blushing.

"Unless you'll have me." I whispered cradling her cheek. She smiled up at me, and gently pressed her lips too mine. But all too soon she broke away.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed.

"So why doesn't she take to your girlfriends very well?" Esme asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well," I started putting my hands lightly on her waist. "You know how her mom past away when she was thirteen?" she nodded. "Well I guess every time I have a girlfriend she feels like I'm trying to replace her mom. Which I'm not trust me Lily is still in my heart. But it's been three years; I told her I need to start dating again. I'm still young right?"

"Yes thirty two is still young." Esme laughed. "Still can't believe you had her at age sixteen."

"I was young and it's hard to explain. But I don't regret ever having her."

"So I guess I'm going to have to win Rosalie aren't I?" she sighed laughing.

"I'm afraid so. But hopefully she doesn't scare you and make you run away from me." I mumbled pressing my forehead against hers.

"Trust me, nothing will run me away from you." she smiled then kissed me again. _Nothing, not even Rosalie would stop me from going out with this beautiful woman in front of me._

Rosalie P.O.V.

"Ugh I hate her! I don't even know her and I hate her!" I screeched. It was me, Bella and Alice stretching on the beam.

"Why don't you actually give this one a chance?" Bella mumbled.

"What do you mean give her a chance?!" I yelped switching legs.

"Maybe this ones not that bad?" Alice muttered.

"Whose side are you guys on? Seriously anyone who tries to even think they're mom does not get my freaking respect! You guys know this!"

"I think the Olive Garden food got to you." Alice laughed.

"Alice this is a no laugh-"

"Rosalie!" I looked up too find my dad and Esme waving at me.

"That's her." I sang. "The biatch."

"She seems nice . . . then again when are they not nice." Bella smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean they've all been nice too you, but you always scare them off haha." Bella laughed stretching her arms.

"Rosalie!" my dad yelled again. I groaned a "See you later." and ran over to them.

"Hey dad!" I hugged him. "Esme." I nodded at her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to catch dinner?" Esme asked smiling at me.

"Um I actually just ate about-"

"Seven hours ago?" my dad laughed. I shot a hostile glare at him.

"I'm fine dad really."

"No Rosalie I know you're starving. Come one we can go to Chili's?! It's your favorite restaurant." he bribed me. I looked at him for ten long seconds.

"Fine, let me go get my bag." I muttered running to the lockers. I was just turning into them when someone caught my hand.

"Whoa slow down there you might trip." a big buff guy said to me, he was hot.

"I think I can watch my way." I murmured.

"Hm yah maybe you can." he smiled at me.

"Is this you trying to hit on me?" I laughed leaning against the wall.

"Is it working?" he chuckled.

"Relationships are not aloud here." I whispered in his ear then moved around him to get my bag.

"I don't play by the rules!" he shouted at me.

Carlisle P.O.V.

"At least she said my name." Esme muttered as we watched Rosalie go and grab her bag.

"Don't be that way, just stay on her good side and don't push it too much." I laughed grabbing her hand.

"Alright, alright." Esme smiled. "So how long has she been doing gymnastics?"

"Since learned how to do a cartwheel at age five." I chuckled looking at her.

"She must be really dedicated?" she assumed.

"Uh duh!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay mister sarcastic." she giggled just as rRosalie ran back to us with her bag.

"Alright to Chilis." she said pointing towards the door.

"Bye Rosalie!" a big buff guy I'd never seen around wave at her.

"Oh gosh he knows my name." I heard her mumble next to my left side. Esme on my right.

"He's your boyfriend?" Esme sheepishly asked as we walked into the parking lot.

"Ha no!" I answered her laughing, but there was still that hint of strictness in it.

"Oh so you don't have a boyfriend?" Esme asked looking at Rosalie. She looked at her for a whole five seconds til I said.

"Rose?!"

"Oh sorry didn't catch that I was texting." Rosalie answered opening the back door to my Mercedes, getting in then slamming it. Esme looked at me with a guilty look.

"I told you not too push it." I laughed.

"That was not pushing it." she gasped as I walked her to her passenger door.

"To Rosalie that was pushing it." I murmured in her ear then opening her door. She got in and I closed it for her. As quick as I could I walked to the drivers side and got in. I did want them both to be in the car alone for more than a second.


	2. Explain Why

_**Disclaimer : Again I own nothing. **_

_**Anyways enjoy this chapter, i'm pretty pleased with it :D**_

* * *

Rosalie P.O.V.

"So?" she sang looking at the window. I just rolled my eyes and texted Alice, - Help Me she's so Blah! – I waited til it said – Sent Message – then I slid it down and looked out the window. Finally my dad sat in the drivers' seat and started the car.

"So Rose, who was that guy that said bye to you?" he asked backing out and onto the road.

"I really don't know his name." I mumbled.

"You know you're not supposed to have boyfriends in The Summit Rose." he lectured me.

"Dad is this really the time, I'm sure you don't want to seem mean while your friend is in the car." I stated sarcastically.

"No I don't want to seem mean in front of Esme, but I'm still your father first." he answered; while looking at the mirror, back at me with "The Look"

"Mom would have understood." I smiled.

"Rosalie. . ." he hesitated looking back towards the road.

"Sorry that was kind of rude, hopefully I didn't offend anyone." I laughed.

"Rose stop now." my dad sternly growled.

"Sorry." I muttered then grabbed my iPod from my duffel bag and blasted Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne in my ears. I heard my dad and Esme talking but I just ignored them.

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V.

Rosalie blasted her head phones and even I could hear what she was listening to. I'm pretty sure it was a sign to me, because it was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to Esme.

"No, it's fine it's just been a day. Maybe in time she'll get over the sarcasm." she smiled at me, while she grabbed my hand. I grinned like an idiot at her. "I think I can kind of understand where's she's coming from." I heard her whisper to herself. I decided not to bring it up, if she wanted to tell me she would.

"So really, you don't let her see anyone?" she asked looking at me.

"Not just me, its part of the policy when they're this close to nationals." I answered turning onto the highway.

"Nationals?"

"Yes they're about two months away from nationals." I smiled squeezing her hand.

"Well she looks like she's good at it, so hopefully she gets the gold." Esme smirked squeezing my hand back.

"Yes I hope she does but I'm always scared for her. And sometimes I wish she wasn't into gymnastics." I murmured.

"Why?"

"Because it's a very difficult sport. One wrong move and you end up in the hospital."

"I haven't seen her but if she said she's top at The Summit I'm guessing she's been in the hospital many times."

"Oh yes! First year broke an arm. Second year sprained ankles and wrists. Third year broke a leg. Forth year tore a tendon on her wrist. Etcetera."

"It must help that you're a doctor!" she laughed.

"At times, but I make sure she doesn't take too much medication."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she exceeds her level, so sometimes she needs more cortisone then most. But I make sure she maintains very little of it. Even then she'll still beg me for more when her back hurts or sometimes her wrists."

"Then you give in?" she laughs.

"No then I make her rest for a few days. She may hate me for a few weeks, but she can't stay mad for long."

"I see, no one can resist the Cullen charm." Esme giggled making circles on my hand with her thumb.

"Nope not even you." I chuckled and raised her hand to my lips and kissed it. Finally we got to Chilis.

* * *

Esme P.O.V

After our dinner at Chilis, it was nice yet brutal at the same time. Rosalie kept making comments, and at every moment she could she tried to steal the conversation away from me. Even if I tried to talk to her she would just pretend like she didn't hear me. But I know what she's going through. At some time during the dinner Rosalie asked to go to the bathroom, Carlisle went about ten seconds after ward. He said sorry, and I understood. But I saw them talking in deep conversation in the back. It looked more like Carlisle was getting after her, but it seemed like she understood . . . some what. They came back and I acted like I hadn't seen anything.

* * *

*The conversation Carlisle and Rosalie had when Esme saw them.*

"Look Rosalie I know you don't like my girlfriends, but I like Esme a lot! And I need you too stop being rude to her!" Carlisle pointed his finger at her.

"Well I don't like her a lot! So I'll continue being rude to her if I want!" Rosalie snarled crossing her arms.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" he snapped at her.

"Dad I hate her! She's so, so –"

"Nice? Sweet? Accepting to your sarcasm, unlike most of the women I've dated!" Carlisle finished her sentence.

"Whatever she's not mom, any woman you date does not get my respect if they ever think they can replace her!"

"Yes Rosalie I've heard that many times before!" Carlisle hesitated. "But I need you to act deferential to her! If you don't, no gymnastics for as many weeks as I say so!"

"Nationals are two months away! You can't threaten me like that!" Rosalie murmured hastily at him.

"I'm your father I can and I will!"

"If you were my father you wouldn't be acting like an ass for some stupid woman!"

"Do not call me that! And she is not a stupid woman; she graduated from Colombia and is one of the many top architecture women out there!"

"Oh my gosh call CNN! Someone got somewhere in their lives! Pfft spare me!"

"Rosalie if you do not do what I say I swear no Nationals! Do you understand me?!"

"Fine I'll smile pretty in front of her. But for gymnastics, not for you." Rosalie stated then walked off.

* * *

Esme P.O.V.

When we headed to his house, I nearly gasped when I noticed it was two stories tall. And insanely huge for two people. Then I remembered his old wife.

"If you want you can stay and watch a movie. We have one of those projector things; it's played on an empty wall. Me and Rose always like to watch movies when I'm off work." he offered me when he was done opening the gate with his code.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose." I mumbled shyly.

"She wouldn't be imposing right Rosalie?" Carlisle asked looking back at Rosalie.

"No Esme you wouldn't be imposing at all." she moaned leaning her head back on the seat; rolling her eyes.

"See Esme we can just watch a few movies, then I'll drive you back to the hospital so you can get your car." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Okay if you want." I giggled as we parked in the driveway.

"I insist." he smiled at me.

"Gosh kill me!" Rosalie groaned getting out of the car.

"I swear if Esme doesn't I will!" Carlisle scram sarcastically.

"Whatever!" Rosalie yelled back while entering the house.

"I told her if she doesn't quit it I'll take away gymnastics." he muttered to himself.

"What?!" I gasped.

"No it's just, don't find this to forward but there's just something about you, which makes me want to risk it all just so you'll stay with me." he explained in a hushed tone looking to his side window. I blushed when he said that, but there was just something more to it.

"Carlisle." I mumbled unbuckling my seat.

"Yes?" he whispered turning to me with a guilty expression. I didn't wait to say anything more. I grabbed him towards me and kissed him with everything. It took him a while to get what was happening before he pulled me closer to him by grabbing my waist. It only took a few seconds before I was on his side straddling his waist. My hands around his neck while playing with the loose pieces of blond hair. His arms holding me as close to him as possible. Finally I needed to breathe so I let go of his lips, and rested on his chest.

"Um wow." he laughed.

"Sorry I kind of got carried away there." I giggled looking up at him. He kissed my lips one more time before pressing our foreheads together.

"I just can't figure you out."

"Hm and you've known me for a little over a month now."

"Yah well Chelsea hasn't heard of you til about today." he sighed.

"What?" I asked looking at him straight tin the eye.

"It's just I didn't want to scare you away with her, before I knew if we were going to turn into anything. That's why I never invited you to my house, because I knew if I did she would attack you all too soon. And make you stay away from me."

"Look I always knew that was why you never brought me too your house, but I always thought she knew about me." I whispered.

"Well she didn't, I'm sorry and I totally understand if you don't want to-"

"Don't even say it" I cut him off.

"But-"

"Would I be straddling your lap right now if I didn't understand?" I laughed.

"Um no." he rose his eyebrow.

"Exactly!" I giggled pecking his nose. "What part of nothing will run me away from you, did you not understand?"

"The part that you're dealing with the most sarcastic teenager alive." he muttered kissing me lightly.

"But you still love her." I smiled.

"With all my heart."

"Then don't threaten her by gymnastics, I can deal with everything she's throwing at me. I just need to show her that I'm on her side." I explained.

"We'll talk." Carlisle laughed as he opened the door and we got out.

"So what movie?" he asked holding my hand as we walked to the door.

"Which ever one she wants." I sighed.

"If she joins us." he chuckled.

"Right if she joins us." _Rosalie is going to like me, I won't date her father if she doesn't. It's just not right and she deserves more than that. I've been in her situation, mine was just well worse._

* * *

_**There it is :D review if ya like(:**_


	3. The Reason

_**I own nothing enjoy :D**_

* * *

_Rosalie P.O.V. _

I jumped out of the shower and dressed in a t-shirt, and maroon sweat pants. After I blow dried my hair, then put it in a messy ponytail. I was supposed to be down in "twenty minutes" but I needed to take a shower and do laundry. Anything to get out of movies with _her. _So I grabbed my hamper and headed down the hallway to the machines. Halfway through putting my clothes in the washer, the door swung open and Esme was on the other side.

"Oh sorry I was just looking for the bathroom." she murmured.

"It's the one right across, sorry that the house is so confusing." I muttered, not in the mood for pissing her off.

"No its fine, can we talk?"

"Why would I want to talk you?" I shot a glare at her.

"Look I know we didn't get off on the right start-"

"It's been a day, of course we didn't get off to the right start." I mumbled adding detergent, closed the flap thing, and sitting on top of the washer. For some odd reason she felt it was okay to sit next to me, but on top of the dryer.

"That's why unlike most of your dad's past girlfriends, I want to make things right with you." she stated looking at me.

"Why would you want to do that, it's not like you're going to stay for long. You're just like every one of them. You start off in love with my dad, then his schedule gets hectic and he's always at work. You can't take it anymore so you leave him." I declared clenching my fist.

"I understand your fathers schedule; he's a doctor. I wouldn't leave him for that."

"That's the worst part," I whispered. "He's so caught up with seeing you, that when he has time off, he ditches me _for you_." I muttered looking at the ceiling.

"So it was never about your mom was it?" she caught on.

"No, that's what I tell everyone though. It sounds better then 'I don't let my dad date anymore because I don't want him to totally forget that I exist.' How does a person say that without sounding self centered?" I mumbled for the first time looking at her.

"Actually maybe if you just talked to your dad-"

"Talk to my dad, seriously? Haha no. He'd think I'm making it up just so he can feel bad and dump you." I grumbled. _Why was I telling her this anyways?_

"But you do want him to stop dating me." she whispered.

"Basically, because everything's perfect, until he meets a girl." Esme stayed silent. "Any who, what movie are we watching?"

"Which everyone you choose." she smiled sympathetically at me.

"13 going on 30 it is." I stated then walked off to the movie room. My dad was concentrating very hard on all the movies, on our movie rack.

"Don't hurt yourself dad." I laughed as I went to stand by him.

"I'm not I just don't know if we should see Transformers or Yes Man."

"We already decided on 13 going on 30." I sang.

"We?" he rose his eyebrow.

"Yes we as in me and that woman who you gave a ride too." I laughed.

"Her names Esme!" he groaned.

"I know I know! I'm just joking!" I giggled.

"Sorry that I took so long." I heard a quiet voice behind me. I turned around to see it was her.

"No it's okay we were just about to start." my dad smiled, I took a seat and waited for the movie to start.

* * *

"Well that movie was absolutely hilarious!" Esme laughed. I just smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep, got practice early in the morning." I yawned and got up.

"Goodnight Rosalie." my dad smiled.

"Nigh dad." I smirked. Right when I was about to get to the door, I heard Esme say.

"Goodnight." I turned around and smiled half heartedly at her.

"Night, drive safe." With that I sleepily walked to my room, turned off the lights and climbed into bed. There was a quiet knock at my door.

"Come in." I sighed. My dad cracked the door open and walked in. Leaving only enough light to see his figure. He sat so I saw his profile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"Trying." he sighed at me

"Look don't things are all happy happy between me and her. I still don't like her." I mumbled.

"But you don't exactly hate her." he spoke softly looking at me.

"Dad." I groaned.

"Okay okay I won't push it. But maybe you might actually like her if you gave her a chance." he grounded on.

"Night dad!" I groaned.

"Night." my dad laughed, kissed my forehead, and then walked out the door. _I didn't like Esme, but my dad was right I didn't exactly hate her. She was actually making an effort unlike the others. But it wasn't enough to actually let her in my life. Something in my gut still told me she needed to prove that she wasn't like the rest of them. And trust me that will be hard for her to do._

* * *

_**Well i know it was really short! but i started school again and well i'm trying to balance out!**_

_**plus my dad took my computer away from my room, so i might be writing a bit slower :P**_

_**but i won't give up on this, i love this idea and i'm sticking to it :D**_

_**so anyways REVIEW!**_


	4. Three Words The Charm

_i am so sorry i took forever! i even got mad at my self! i have volleyball, math uil, NJHS, on top of that geometry and social studies homework like to the max. it's so hard to find time but lucklily i did and if i do say so myself i like this chapter :D so read and REVIEw(:_

* * *

Rosalie P.O.V.

I woke up groggy and uncomfortable from my iPod alarm. I felt like that freaking princess from that princess and pea story, because something kept bothering me. Either it was my thoughts or a stupid thing under my mattress. I fixed my hair into a messy bun, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, I passed the clock and noticed I had two hours until practice, it was seven o'clock. As I entered the door my eyes amazed me.

"What the hell?" I muttered, Esme was there standing by the toaster.

"Oh um hey Rosalie." she smiled at me.

"What? Did you sleep with my dad already?!" _maybe that's why I couldn't sleep._ I gave her an intense glare, as I walked to the pantry.

"Haha no I absolutely did not." she chuckled. I just ignored her as I got the pop tarts from the shelf.

"Look Rosalie I slept in the guest room, you can go check the bed. It's still unmade." she groaned as the toast popped up.

"Whatever." I stated walking past her to the refrigerator, as I got the milk down I heard someone enter the doorway.

"Hey girls." I heard my dad say, I paid no attention to him as I poured the two percent milk in a cup.

"Hi." Esme smiled as I rolled my eyes. _Yah she was definitely different _I laughed in my head. I heard a kissing noise and gagged.

"Rosalie." my dad asked all of a sudden.

"What?" I questioned taking a bite out of my pop tart. I still hadn't met his eyes.

"Oh just checking if you're awake, you didn't answer earlier that's why." my dad chuckled slightly.

"Yah sure I'm fine." I muttered taking my food to the living room. I placed my "breakfast" on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. I switched it to an xm radio channel, and Ashley Tisdale's song "How Do You Love Someone" was playing, _story of my life haha. _I turned up the volume til I was pretty sure my dad and his freaking woman could hear it through the kitchen. Then I just sat back down and ate.

* * *

Esme P.O.V.

Once Rosalie left the kitchen I slumped back against Carlisle's refrigerator and closed my eyes, as I took a deep breath.

"Why me?" I groaned slightly smirking. I heard him laugh and come to me. I felt him put his arms around my waist and press himself more against me. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me.

"What? Does my hair look horrible?" I giggled resting my hands on his chest.

"No your hair does not look horrible, at least it shouldn't. It could've but of course you didn't want it too." he chuckled.

"And I'm glad I didn't cause that was the first thing she concluded this morning."

"Really?" his eyebrows rose.

"Yup her exact words were 'What? Did you sleep with my dad already?' so I'm perfectly fine with my decision, and I'll stick to it until I get her respect." I smiled messing with his hair, and then I looked at him; his eyes in humor. "I'm serious Carlisle." I glared at him; he took a while to examine my face.

"You are serious." he growled; his firm hands turning into balls of fists on my sides.

"Dead serious." I gazed at him.

"But why?" he groaned like a child, as he through his head back.

"I don't want to be like the rest of them. I want her to know that I'm nothing compared to those stuck up bitches who left you when things got hard. And if what you told me yesterday was true then you'll go through the rough with me too." I stated cradling his cheek.

"You know I will Esme, but-"

"It's a simple question, will you or won't you?" I growled. He stayed silent them I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't hear it because Rosalie turned up the volume suddenly. i saw his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words.

"What?" I questioned. He kept trying to explain to me what he was saying, but I still couldn't make it out. Then by the time the song ended he was practically screaming.

"Gosh damnitt Esme I love you!" he yelled. My mouth just dropped, he hadn't said those three words until now. _Did he just say he loved me_? We heard a gasp, someone running up the stairs then a door slam.

"Carlisle." I mumbled.

* * *

_Whoa. REvieW!_


	5. I Dont Need You To Make Me Happy

Thanks for reviewing guys, well here it is :D some lines i don't own! ow well :D

Rosalie P.O.V.

"Gosh damnitt Esme I love you!" I heard my dad yell once the song was over. I spit my pop tart out and gasped. _Did he just say he loves Esme?! That stupid whore! The only person he should be saying that too is my mom! Esme isn't, and will never be my mom!_ I got up and ran to my room in anger, not even bothering to turn off the TV. With all the rage in my body I slammed the door, and it shuddered like it was going to break right there and then. Quickly I went to my iHome and turned it on full blast, Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale was playing. _What the freak? Is that all the worlds letting me listen to today?! _I grimaced in my head. Suddenly I heard someone yell my name, but it didn't sound like a man's voice. _Esme._

"Rosalie!" she scram, her footsteps becoming clearer on the wooden floorboards.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled through the door. Her footsteps disappeared for a quick second, as my heart rate sped up. Then my door opened cautiously. "Knock much?!"

"Look I know you overheard what your father said, and-"

"Shutup! Gosh, stop trying to play the innocent woman who convinces me to believe her when she says she's different. What a load of bull shit! You're just like every one of them. So guess what, even if my dad says he loves you, it doesn't mean he loves you more then he loved my mom. So I would get that through your air head mind before you keep sleeping with him!"

"I never slept with your dad!" she explained to me, waving her hand in the air.

"Just leave!" I scram. "No one wants you here! My dad just needs someone to get over my mom! That's all you are, don't you get it! You're just his sleeping buddy, all that I love you stuff, is bull crap!" I yelled. I knew I was spitting out a load of huge lies but anything to get her out of here and out of our lives forever.

"Listen to me for one gosh damn second!" she finally yelled at me, and then she walked to my iHome and unplugged it. _What the hell?_ This took me back, not one of my dad's girlfriends has ever fought back with me. They usually just sigh a curse word and leave. "Your father is not using me as a sleeping buddy. And I know that he will never love me as much as he loved your mother. For the millionth time Rosalie, I am not; I repeat not trying to replace her! I know how you feel!"

"What do you mean?!" I murmured crossing my arms.

"I don't want to act like your mom for the slightest bit because that's what my dad and his stupid young wife did to me. All she wanted was his money, and I want you to know that I just don't like your dad because of his money. The worst part was my mom had barley been dead for about a year! One mother effin year! I want you to know that I'm on _your _side!" she cried to me.

"Okay if this is some kind of trick to get my sympathy it's not working." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not a trick Rosalie."

"Then it's a lie." I whispered.

"I really wish it was Rose." Esme murmured. "But no matter how hard I try to make you happy and believe that I'm on your side, you just push me away."

"Because I don't need you to make me happy!"

"I know that's how you feel-"

"You don't know anything about how I feel!"

"For the last time, I know what it feels like when your father seems to be choosing his own needs over yours!"

"You're making that up!" I screamed with anger.

"I'm not. Maybe that is why I'm trying so hard to prove myself to you. I look at your life Rosalie, and sometimes it seems like no one understands you. I want to show that I do! And I am going to prove it by walking away. Cause that's what you want right?" she explained. I stayed quiet looking at my ceiling.

"Okay I'll take that as a yes." Esme murmured. "But if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to, I promise you Rosalie you have one in me."

"Thanks but I have plenty of friends."

"I'm happy to hear that. Good luck with gymnastics."

"Good luck with the rest of your life." I murmured turning away; I felt something tremble in my stomach. I really couldn't put my finger on what I was feeling. _Guilt. _I really couldn't tell. I heard her silent sigh, then my door click shut. _She was gone._

_Esme P.O.V._

I rushed down stairs; Carlisle was still in the same spot I left him. His hands in his face brushing his dangled bangs away.

_Flashback_

I stood silent in his arms.

"Carlisle." I murmured.

"Yes." he whispered.

"I um, I'm going to go talk to Rosalie." I mumbled fast; and quickly wiggled out of his arms and rushed upstairs to Rosalie. Halfway to the door I heard his broken whimper state my name. I stopped and turned to him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered shaking my head and turning back to the doorway.

_End of flashback_

"Take me to my car please." I murmured. He looked up at me and I could see he was fighting back emmotions. This cut me to my deepest core. Carlisle nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

_You like this chapter? tell me if you do or don't. In that green box with the words Review!_


	6. What Did I Just Do

Thank you for the reviews, you make me happy(: lol hopefully I deliver a good chapter today, so here you go! Oh and Carlisle may seem like an as in this chapter but that's what makes it good!

* * *

Carlisle POV

_Was it too early? I went too far, gosh damn Carlisle you're such a moron. Of course she wouldn't love you back. Should've figured that out when she wouldn't sleep with you. Wait stop! That makes no sense just because she wouldn't sleep with you doesn't mean she wouldn't love you. Right? Ugh damn think Carlisle! Maybe it was Rosalie again. . . NO! Every time this happens you blame it on Rosalie, maybe it's just Esme. Gosh this is when I need a bromance. Where's Charlie when I need him! Wow that sounded gay Carlisle. Ugh what's happening to you! Chill out. That's all you need to do is stay calm and not get worried._

"Are you okay?" her quiet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked at her, and for a moment went blind once her deep brown eyes met mine.

"No." I grudgingly mumbled.

"Oh well you don't sound okay, and kind of seem a little stressed." she said nonchalantly pointing to my fingers; which were grabbing the steering wheel with such force that you thought it would have been bent by now.

"What do you expect me to say Esme? That I'm fine with you walking away from me. That I'm fine with my daughter yelling at you, and you yelling back? Don't think I didn't hear, the neighbors probably heard for crying out loud." I growled looking at her, my eyes probly looked deranged because her own eyes widened in shock.

"I get it Carlisle, but you don't have to be an asshole about it!" she raised her voice while whipping her hand in the air.

"I'm being an asshole?" I laughed. "Why don't you stop being such a whiney bitch." I added with anger. She gasped, and turned to her window. _Did you just call her a bitch Carlisle? You stupid, stupid man! Now she'll never love you!_

"This is incredibly childish but a bitch is a dog, and dogs bark, bark is tree, tree is nature, and nature is beautiful!" she growled looking at me.

"Wow, my freaking fifth teen year old could do better than that! Man a twelve year old could come up with a better come back!" I laughed at her comeback.

"I'd rather be a bitch then have a daughter who doesn't believe in her father as much as she should." Esme yelled at me! It was my time to gasp. _Did Rosalie really not have faith in me? _"Yah how's that for a twelve year old." she chuckled. My anger caught up with me, and without thinking I yelled,

"I'd rather have a daughter then not being able to have children, none the less loosing the only one I miraculously had!" she didn't even gasp, her eyes just turned into dreadful pools of sadness. Tears trying not to come out of those beautiful brown orbs. She tightened her lips into a line and whimpered slightly; all the same turning her body away from me. By this time we were already at the parking lot, I parked my Mercedes next to her Volvo, and unlocked the doors. Esme still wasn't facing me, she grabbed her purse. Right when I thought she was going to open the door, she turned to me with blood shot eyes and said,

"I'm glad I didn't have sex with you, you sick bastard. Don't expect my call, my respect, and last; don't ever expect me to love you." With that she slammed my door and got into hers. Leaving me speechless; with my jaw open. I watched her car back out and drive out of the parking lot. _What the hell is wrong with you Carlisle? You just lost the woman you've ever loved after Rosalie's mom. What did you just do?_

* * *

Esme POV

_He was so kind and comfortable. What happened to him? You just got caught up in his lies Esme. _I wiped my tears for the trillionth time while driving back to my apartment. My body kept shaking with my hiccoughs, just as I saw the light turn yellow. _Fuck it, no one's coming Esme._ I was about to pass it when suddenly the blur of a red light, and the lights of a Hummer at my left came into the same view. I swerved to try and dodge it but I was too late. The orange reddish Hummer hit the left side of my Volvo. That's when I heard the metals slam into each other, the glass splintering into a million pieces, and the slur of Vertical horizons song.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

* * *

Carlisle POV

M head was laid on my steering wheel. I hadn't moved an inch since she left. One minute turned into two, two turned into five, five turned into ten. Once ten minutes passed I hear a frantic knocking at my window. I looked up in horrification, one of the nurses looked like she'd just seen a ghost. I rolled down my window in confusion.

"Dr. Cullen someone has just crashed by Humington Street! It's a woman!" my eyes widened as I got into doctor mode.

"Name?" I asked hurriedly getting out of the car in my warm ups and T-Shirt.

"_Esme Platt." That ladies and gentlemen is when my heart completely broke._

* * *

_Review please.._


	7. If You Could Only See

_Well wow, thank you for the marvelous reviews in merely a day I had like five(: gracias so much! haha hope I make this chapter worth your reading . . . here it is. Oh and to make it official Rosalie is sixteen, and her mothers name was Elizabeth. I got confused so yah just wanted to set you straight here._

* * *

Carlisle POV

I saw her motionless body shoved between the hummer and light pole. Police cars and caution signs were covering the intersection. I ran up to the car but got stopped by Charlie.

"Sorry Carlisle, ambulance already here I can't let you through." he murmured with depression.

"You don't understand, that's _her _Charlie." I croaked. "_That's Esme."_ His brow furrowed for a millisecond then he finally got it. Charlie's mouth dropped down into a big O.

"Go get her man." his voice barely a whisper, in distress he lifted up the tape. I nodded slightly then ducked under the bright yellow tape. I didn't even bother jogging to her; my body reacted with my legs at full speed until I finally reached the paramedics who were placing her softly on the bed. Esmes mouth was slightly open, her caramel locks covering parts of her face. The beautiful face that was always deep in red from her constant blushing. The face that never had a frown. The face on which had the lips that I kissed many times in general. Now that face was pale, bleak, and totally lifeless. _Don't leave me Esme! Don't you dare leave me! _I scram in my head; but noticed that I was really growling out loud.

"Excuse me sir, are you related to this woman, if not please leave." the woman paramedic advised me firmly.

"I'm the boyfriend," I lied climbing into the ambulance, "and a doctor." I added quickly so she wouldn't kick me out.

"Alright well do your thing Doc." she murmured closing the ambulance doors behind us, as the sirens went off again. Quickly they enabled Esme onto life support. Giving her the oxygen we knew she was losing. I looked around frantically for things I needed to keep her alive, but could not find one thing in sight.

"For now keep her alive, we don't have much equipment right now to do anything effective. Once we hit the ER rail her in as quickly as you can to a room." I frantically explained to the paramedics. The sounds of Esmes heart beat were quickly fading, getting slower and slower by each second. Until we finally heard the dial tone of absolutely no heart beat at all. Hastily the paramedics grabbed the defibrillator.

"One, two, three clear!" Esmes body jolted up with the electrical current. _Still_ _nothing. _"One, two, three clear!" again her body jolted up.

"Don't leave me Esme! Please don't! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't the man you thought I was. I'm sorry I acted childish. Please Esme give me one more chance, come back to me! Please, please don't go! I'm begging you please. God don't take her please! Don't take her, you can't have her! You can't have her!" I cried helplessly clutching on to her hand. My manliness drained from me completely, I wasn't the strong Carlisle everyone knew. At this moment I was vulnerable, and totally completely willing to give up anything for Esme to stay alive. Even if she never wanted to speak with me again, I would stand by her through this. _She's going to comeback Carlisle, love will conquer many things, and this is one of them. All because you love her Carlisle. _Just as I said those last words in my head her faint heart beat came back . . .

* * *

Esme POV

I opened my eyes slowly; the bright lights of the hospital came pouring into my pupils. I groaned and nauseatingly closed them back. _What happened? _I questioned myself. _Oh yes, I crashed . . . great. Stupid men, always causing horrible accidents. Might as well get the questions over with already. _Cautiously I opened my eye lids and long blond hair surprised me.

"Rosalie?" I murmured, _why is she here? Does she finally see that I'm on her side? Or did her dad make her come? Ugh her stupid inconsiderate father._

"Why hello there sleepy head." she laughed from the corner of my bed.

"Why are you here?" I questioned groggily.

"Way to greet a person." Rosalie hissed; I groaned._ So she still does hate me. _"I'm joking jeez! No my dad called me, surprisingly in a frantic tone go figure, that you got in a car crash. I the shocked one thought it was because of me, so I rushed over here in my Prius. Found you asleep and them came to visit you every day or so."

"Day?" I choked. "How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks, they think you have a concussion but seems to me like you pretty much know what happ-" Rosalie got cut off by one of the loudest snores I've ever heard. My head whipped to my right and found Carlisle asleep in the fetal position on the blue couch. His blond hair was covering the top of his eyes, and his lips pursed out. The muscles on his chest slowly rising then falling.

"He refuses to leave you for more than a quick bathroom break. Another reason why I came, I'm the provider of his clothes." she smirked at her father. I looked away from the man who took my heart; nearly ripped it to pieces and stayed silent. Breaking the awkwardness Rosalie whispered.

"I've never seen him quite like this over a girlfriend. It's rather odd, and a bit annoying." I looked up at her and stated "Me and your father are acquaintances, not even friends anymore." My eyes slowly drifted back to my fingers, which were moving uncomfortably.

"Look Esme I thought about it, you don't have to give him up for me. I've analyzed this very carefully over the past week, and you do seem rather different. That's a good thing." Rosalie hesitated moving her hand in the air. _Oh great now I get her respect! Right after everything goes down to hell!_

"Thank you Rose but a little late there. I'm no longer interested in your father, not even the slightest bit." I mumbled.

"What?! I don't get it! You practically plead me to make you the exception, and then you tell me this! What the hell was I thinking! Of course you are just like every one of them!" she yelled swinging her arms everywhere in disbelief.

"Rosalie please understand-"

"Save it, I'm tired of your crap." she growled running out the door with a slam that made me jump. It also awoke the other Cullen,_ just great more drama that I need._

"Your awake." he murmured sitting up and running his hand through the beautiful blond hair. God that voice.

"Yah fully functioning." I answered biting my lip. "Why are you here Carlisle? I thought we settled this back in your car." I began to growl. _I think I make it out of his trap and then he just reels me back in again._ His face emotions changed drastically.

"Esme I'm sorry, and regret yelling at you in the car. But I'm not going to take back what I said in the kitchen. _I love you, _and I'm going to prove it. If you could have heard me in the ambulance truck, if you could have felt what I did when I saw your helpless body. If you could just believe me when I say I'm sorry. If you could only see that I'm _completely and uncontrollably in love with you."_

* * *

_Review review review!_

_I know I updtaed soon :P_


	8. Torturing Me

I am incredibly with all my heart so sorry that i am ages late to updating this story! it finally hit me that i couldn't keep pracrastinating! so eh here we go!

* * *

Esme POV

_Well that was a surprise. Maybe I could give him one more try, NO! HE called you a bitch! What man does that?! But god look at his eyes . . . whoa cool it Esme! _

"Carlisle . . . I um, no." I shook my head solemnly.

"I'm sorry." he sobbed, his eyes tearing up. Though the strong man he was, of course he turned away trying to hide it. "Okay." Carlisle whispered, he got up and rubbed his eyes, slowly he shuffled to the door. _Should I stop him? Make your decision, now or never!_

"No!" I yelled, and then placed my hand over my mouth in shock. _Did I just scream at him?! _He turned back to me confused, "What?"

"Don't . . . don't go . . . please." I whispered looking into his eyes. They were so light they almost looked golden.

"Esme, why shouldn't I leave?" he asked me, _torturing me_.

"Because . . . because I don't know if I'm stable enough to be left alone yet." I made up an answer. His eyes looked deep in thought, they looked _serious._

"Another reason." he growled, his words stinging me like a bee.

"Because I think they need someone to watch over me, and you're a doctor so you can't leave me alone."

"Another one." he argued in fury, his fingers clenching and unclenching.

"I'm not feeling too well and-"

"Dammitt Esme! Give me a non-medical reason why I should stay here and not leave!"

"Carlisle . . ." my words stuttering, _damn just say it Esme._

"Give me a reason." Carlisle hissed coming to stand by my bed, his eyes burning into mine. I looked at my hands while I spoke in a hushed tone.

"Because _I love you_." I murmured bellow a whisper.

"Excuse me?" he asked in confusion. I stared at the flowers beside my bed.

"I said I love you." I whispered, looking back into his golden orbs. The fiery in them slowly dying, yet still in his eyes.

"Say it again!" he snarled.

"I love you." I spoke clearer.

"Louder!"

"I love you!" I made my words clearer and audible to the people next door.

"Yell it!"

"Carlisle . . . "

"Yell it!" he growled, I closed my eyes and at the top of my lungs yelled.

"I love you Carlisle Cullen!" I opened my eyes and found him smiling down at me.

"Now was that so hard?" he laughed; while his hands found mine.

"You bet it was." I mumbled.

"You're so cute when you act like a child!" he smirked, then bent down and kissed my forehead. I groaned in protest. His chuckle echoed through the room, and then gradually he gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. I tried to reach up and get him closer but the IV on my hand prevented me from doing so.

"Damn things." I muttered against his lips, as I felt the rumble of laughter in his throat.

"Then again I don't think you need them anymore so. . ." he smiled and slowly took them of my wrist; I winced a bit in pain. Finally the full needle was out and I tugged him down to me. His kiss was careful yet _no less passionate_.

Rosalie POV

_She is so stupid ugh! She is no different, freak her dude! I hope she moves away, why was I so dumb to-_

"Rosalie get your head out of lala land and your ass on the beam!" my coach yelled at me.

"I got it, I got it gosh!" I groaned jumping onto the beam, my head was spinning with thoughts and I couldn't even concentrate on what I was doing. Next thing I knew _Bam! _My face and the blue floor collided with each other. _Freaking crap dude! Ugh my head. _

"Rosalie!" the coach yelled. "What the hell happened you never fall from the beam?" he asked crouching down to me.

"Nothing, I can do this!" I growled.

"Rose what's going on?!" he whispered.

"The thing that's happening is my head hurts like hell right now! And oh well let me add one small thing, my dad is going to be a wreck for the past couple of weeks! Esme is driving my world insane! And my life is officially sucking! " I cried hysterically.

"Look take the day off be back by tomorrow morning." he half heartedly smirked at me.

"Fine." I muttered as I got up, though gravity wasn't my friend. Everything was spinning and again I collapsed to the floor.

"Oh jeez, Emmett!"

"Yah?" I heard that familiar husky voice coming from the vault. _Just play it cool Rosalie._

"Come pick up Cullen here and take her to the lockers." Coach shrugged at me.

"You got it!" Emmett laughed coming too me. _Whoa, Emmett's going to carry me!_ I suddenly saw his figure coming towards me, big smile and dimples, _everything that drove me insane_!

"I'm not even going to ask, but don't worry crazy lady I won't touch you anywhere you feel uncomfortable." he whispered, _did I mention that I was being a total bitch to him these past weeks. He's been trying to make a move. But I want him to chase me, it makes me feel powerful! This leads us to this point._

"You better not." I growled rolling my eyes. He got me marriage style and walked towards the lockers, his muscles flexing every second or so. Finally we got to the familiar blue lockers and he placed me on the bench.

"Look I know it's none of my business but why'd you fall off? You're like the greatest one in here, you like nail everything, especially beam! What's going?" Emmett asked sitting next to me.

"Yah you definitely don't want to know." I laughed, this got a smirk out of him but his eyes turned serious again. "Look my life doesn't seem as perfect as it looks. I'm dealing with a lot of things right now."

"Well tell me about it, I won't tell anyone I pink promise." Emmett stuck out his huge pinky and I giggled and crossed mine with his.

"Well my dad dated this girl Esme, and I didn't like her, but finally I started too, then now she like doesn't even want to be friends with my dad. Plus all along she was begging me to give her a chance because supposedly she was different. How messed up is that! And my dad will be a mess for weeks! While he's like that he'll just screw me over like he always does!" I explained everything to him. Avoiding his gaze the entire story, but he got his finger and stuck it under my chin. Our eyes met and I practically melted.

"Let me take you out tomorrow it's Friday, the least I can do is take you to go see Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs." Emmett started of serious then cracked up in the end.

"You're a little joker aren't you?" I laughed.

"Well yes." he shrugged.

"Fine but no we're watching Paranormal Activity!" I bargained giggling.

"Okay okay!" he raised up his hands in defeat. I turned to get my stuff ready, but he caught face. "Rosalie just because a lot of people screw you over, it doesn't mean I will." Emmett whispered then with that he left. _Tomorrow should be fun._


	9. Brownies

I'm late i'm like three moths late. thing is my laptop broke so finally got a new one when that happened my daddy forgot to get wireless again so grr.

i'm incredibly deeply sorry! i hope you're still intrested in this story i am going to keep up with it.

* * *

Rosalie POV

The next day the only thing I could think about was how this woman could still make me feel bad for her. Yes she was a little psycho for going back and forth on her emotions on my dad. But come on the chick just got through freaking Acoma or something. So I should feel a little sympathy right? Well at the moment sympathy got the best of me cause I was making brownies for my "favorite person in the world" AKA Esme. Though my skilled work was interrupted by, "Rosalie!" I dropped the egg in my hand with fright, it cracked letting out the yellow ooze which people actually ate raw. "Crap." I cursed as I looked for the napkins. But then again I heard "Rosalie!"

"Oh my gosh what do you want dad!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"I need you to go clean the guest room!"

"Why is Aunt Elizabeth coming again? Dad you know I don't like her! I put my feet up once with shoes on the couch and I get a thirty minute lecture on how I should be grateful I don't have to live in an apartment."

"No, no aunt Elizabeth isn't coming!" he laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "All though she does have a small house now."

"Good for her, I don't want a forty minute conversation on how their ripping her off and how her neighbors are never quiet." I murmured.

"Okay I get it she's not your favorite aunt geez! But no um . . . Esmeisstayingintheguestroom." he rambled really quickly.

"What?!" I questioned.

"Esmeisstayingintheguestroom." my dad babbled again.

"Dad please talk slower." I moaned.

"Esme is staying in the guest room." he murmured then cringed like I was going smack him across the face, which I was pending to do but somehow I knew this was going to happen.

"Okay." I shrugged.

"Wait what did my sixteen year old daughter just agree that the woman she despises the most is welcomed to come and stay in the guest room?" dad laughed poking into my brownie mix, which got rewarded with a smack to his hand.

"Don't make me change my mind cause you know I'm just like mom and I will." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yah you remind me of your mother all the time." He came over and hugged me. After that he mused my hair and told me to clean up when I was finished. By the time thirty minutes of boredom the whole kitchen smelled like the sweet scent of a chocolate house. I could literally hear my dad running down the stairs once the timer went off. I took the pan out of the oven and set it in the granite island in the middle of my kitchen. I could see my dad licking his lips and rubbing his hands in anticipation from my peripheral vision.

"Don't even think about it they're hot.!" I warned, while taking my mitten off.

"Ugh okay, well hey I'll be back I'm going to go pick up Esme, want anything to eat.?"

"Umm no I have something today, with a friend."

"Oh who?"

"Emmett…?"

"Rosalie Cullen!"

"Daddy please it's nothing we're just going to go see a movie and maybe get pizza at Zizzarios. Please?"

"He is just your friend right?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I guess I'll be fine with it.

"Yay, thank you daddy!" I jumped up and hugged him, after I raced to my room to take a shower. This was going to be a long night…

"Stupid piece of crap!" I cursed as I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I groaned. Esmes head popped in, I saw from my vanity.

"Heard you were going out tonight." She closed the door. "With Emmett!" she squealed.

"Yes well it would all be going fine if my hair wasn't a total mess!" I groaned outing my head down.

"It doesn't look so bad . . ." I turned around fully to face her. "Sweet mother of God." She squealed.

"Told you!" I groaned.

"It's okay we can fix it to look elegant and yet not like a raccoons nest."

"Sorry it's just I'm not used to the whole going out thing this is like my first date ever." I whispered.

"Rosalie you're going to look and be fine." She smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I wasn't as nice at the hospital room." I breathed out.

"Well since I got here you haven't snapped at me, so I think we're on the same level right now." Esme walked over to where I was sitting. "Okay I'm going to teach you a trick my mom taught me when my hair wasn't going the way I planned; a messy curly ponytail. Shows guys you're fun to be around yet elegant at the same time." She grabbed my hair into a pony tail leaving my wispys dangling in the front. Then she curled my ponytail ever so slightly, after she curled my hair in the front into light waves. By the time she was done it was almost time to leave.

"Thank you Esme, a lot." I quietly gratified her as I grabbed my purse ready to leave.

"Remember like I said I'll always be here, don't be afraid to ask."

* * *

Esme POV

"Well you were up there for quite a while." Carlisle gestured towards the stairs as I made my way into his bed room.

"She just needed help with her hair." I smiled.

"It takes forty minutes to do hair? Are you kidding me for just hanging out with some guy?"

"You may be surprised."

"Woman will always amaze me." He whispered.


End file.
